Markal's Curse
by Daine Salamin
Summary: Markal snoops through Howl's things and finds a mysterious black book, Sophie unlukily gets to try out his first spell.


Markel cursed at the spell he was trying to translate from an old spell book he had found in one of Master Howl's drawers while putting up his clothes. The book was small and black with red pages. It intrigued him and when he opened it he realized the words were in a completely different so he went to the King's library, under disguise of course, and looked through the translation section until he finally found a book to help him. He brought it home and began straight away. The only problem was…a few of the words weren't there. He sighed as Sophie strolled into the room.

"What's wrong Markel?" she asked walking to the sink to begin cooking supper.

"I still haven't figured out this spell." He grumbled.

"Have you asked Howl?" she asked.

Markel blushed knowing he couldn't ask Howl about the hidden spell book. "He always says I need to try things by myself."

"Hmm." She murmured completely focused on their meal. "Hey Calcifer, help me out here." She turned towards the fire demon and set a skillet on his head.

Markel turned back to his work but gave up five minutes later. With a disgusted snarl he growled out the incantation and felt the magic swirl around him. Sophie stiffened after the last syllable left his lips, but Markel didn't notice. He was waiting for something to happen and nothing did. "Hmm, must've said it wrong." He murmured.

Suddenly he heard Howl coming down the stairs and quickly shoved the book under his shirt. "Sophie!" Howl cried, "Where have you put my blasted potions again?"

Sophie didn't answer, just stood there for a moment or two then looked over at Howl as if dazed. "Hmm, did you say something?" She said huskily, her face flushed.

Howl quickly came down the stairs and rested his hand upon her forehead. "Good God Sophie, you're burning up, you shouldn't be cooking if you have a fever." He quickly scooped her up into his arms and tromped upstairs. Her breathing was harsh against his neck and she wriggled in his arms as he walked down the hall to her room. As he sat her on her bed, his arm brushed against her breast and she moaned. The sound went straight to Howl's groin and he felt his breeches tighten.

He turned to leave her but her hand grasped his shirt and pulled. He slipped and landed on top of her chest to chest, hip to hip. He could feel her warm soft body radiating sexual heat and felt her tight nipples poking his chest. "Sophie I…" he began pulling himself up, but she encircled her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips. One hand tangling in his black hair as she shoved his mouth to hers in an open mouthed kiss. Her tongue quickly slid in his mouth to tangle with is. After the initial shock gave way, Howl began to respond with frenzied passion. He quickly flipped them over so she straddled atop him while he unbuttoned the back of her dress with practiced ease. She too began undressing him pulling from his mouth so she could kiss his neck and collarbone.

With the last button of her dress undone, Howl pushed it to her waist revealing her breasts. Each was creamy white tipped with a bright red nipple, almost like a delicious dessert. He decided to dig in. His mouth closed around an aroused nipple and sucked. Sophie arched her back and let out a pleased moan. Her fingers tangled themselves in his hair as he ravished her breast and massaged the other one. Soon he switched and began the pleasurable assault on her again. But she wouldn't have it. She pulled his head up and took his lips in a heated kiss again. She deftly spun them over again and slid his shirt off his shoulders. Then she reached for his breeches. Howl gave a growl and pulled back, kissing down her jaw to her breasts and down to her core. He quickly pulled her skirts over his head and was engulfed with her sweet womanly arousal. He took a taste and heard his sweet Sophie cry out.

Sophie didn't understand what was happening to her. One minute she was making dinner and the next she was…"Oh my God!" she cried.

"No my dear, tis just me." How chuckled as he began pumping the finger he'd thrust into her in and out. Returning to her little bundle of nerves he added a second finger as he sucked. He felt her inside muscles clench as she let out a strangled groan of ecstasy. Soon the clenching became periodic and he quickly pulled out and rose up.

Shucking his pants and shoes he turned back to Sophie a quickly pulled the rest of her gown down to pool on the floor. He kissed his way up from her belly to her lips and captured them before spreading her thighs wide and sliding deep inside her. He came across a little resistance and gave a quick thrust, breaking through her virginity. She gave a gasp which he swallowed and waited for her to adjust. Soon she began to move her hips and he began to thrust, slowly at first but then faster. She broke away from his lips and he watched as her beautiful brown eyes glazed over in pleasure, her face flushed, her silver hair was a tangled mess, and her breasts heaved at every thrust.

Soon he could feel her body clench in time to his thrusts and he began to speed up. Her breath was coming out in moans and gasps the faster he went when suddenly she stiffened beneath him, inside muscles squeezed his length, eyes widened, and mouth gaped open in a silent cry. The pressure from her contraction pushed him over the edge and he groaned as he spilled himself inside her. Shaking with exhaustion he quickly pulled out of her and rolled to the side spooning her against his body. Their breathing was harsh for a few minutes but soon calmed enough to speak.

That is until Howl looked over and saw that Sophie had fallen asleep. Smiling softly he kissed her forehead and went to stand up. Suddenly he noticed something on her neck, close to behind her ear. A faint mark that resembled a bruise was there and he put his finger to it. He felt the magic course through him and blind him momentarily. Suddenly he looked down and noticed the bruise had now turned into a tattoo, and not just any tattoo, but a wizards' binding tattoo. He quickly went to the mirror and found the same tattoo on his own skin behind his ear. He turned back to Sophie and smiled. "Well, my dear, it seems we are now married."

Quietly he dressed and went downstairs to find Markel. When he did he reached out a hand, "The book please." He said neither angry nor disappointed.

Markel quickly handed it over. Howl turned to leave, "Master Howl, what is that book about anyway?" Howl paused and turned back to Markel.

"I'll tell you when you're older." He grinned and went back upstairs to sleep with his new _wife_. Again.


End file.
